fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tu-Chi
(Via Water Weapon Creation)|image gallery = |affiliation = Ten Wizard Saint }} Tu-Chi (トゥーチー To~ūchī) is a master of , a Water Mage, and a Ten Wizard Saint. She is also the adoptive mother of Finn as well as Willy and Finn's teacher. Appearance Tu-Chi is a slim slightly short elderly woman with a height of 5 foot and 3 inches. She's lean and skinny with lightly tanned skin and is also very fit for her age. She has white hair held up in a bun with a string. She has amber brown eyes and her face has a few wrinkles on her forehead, her eyes and around her mouth. Her attire mostly consists of a purple jacket with a blue hakama. On her feet she wears tabi with straw sandals. She also is usually holding a long brown wooden staff with a small perch for Jade to sit on. Personality Tu-Chi is seen as mostly a wise master to Finn and Willy, but to Finn she is a strict, but kind and caring foster mother. She treats Finn and Willy like they are her own sons and she gives them full confidence in their abilities. When she is training them she becomes stern, but she only because she wants what's best for her boys and does what she can to make them stronger and powerful mages. Sometimes she can be a bit senile and a bit puzzling at times, but she is very wise and knowledgeable giving both Finn and Willy advice. She also has a playful side, and would sometimes poke fun at Finn by testing his patience or simply for her own amusement. However if anyone or her home is in danger or she becomes a fierce warrior in battle. When she gets serious, she utilizes every kind of her magic at her disposal and will keep fighting until her opponent is defeated or surrenders. She believes that the mages of the present have the power to shape and change the future good or bad. She is also determined to train her students and protect them. The years of her training prove that she's not only a master as a mage, but also fierce in battle. History We first meet Tu-Chi in Chapter 10 after Willy is found and taken into Finn's clinic in a dojo on top of the surface of the lake in the forest. She tells Finn that she has a premonition of Zeref awakening and returning to the magic world which makes him horror stricken, but Tu-Chi calms him down and also tells him about another premonition. Someone obtaining the powers of both the light and the darkness will inherit her legacy of magic and will either become a force of good or a harbinger of evil. Which ever path this person chooses, either way this person will help change the world. She then instructs Finn to keep an eye on Willy and uses her bird Jade to watch over him to see if he is the one in her premonitions. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Tu-Chi uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat and for defense. Using her magic, she can create weapons made of water or uses masses of water to defend herself or to attack her enemy. * Water Weapon Creation (Unnamed): '''One of Tu-Chi's signature spells. This spell allows her to create a weapon made out of water based on her style. In her case, her signature weapon is a . A long spear with a curved blade. * '''Aqua Bullets: '''Tu-Chi creates multiple drops of water materializing them in the air. Then taking aim, she fires them pelting the opponent. * '''Water Dragon: '''Tu-Chi summons a giant spout of water making it take the shape of a Japanese style dragon. She make this dragon seem like it's alive by controlling it to attack it's enemies and to seek out it's target. * '''Turtle Shell Defense: '''One of Tu-Chi's defensive spells. She makes a barrier of water to protect herself or whoever is nearby. The barrier has a likeness of a turtle's shell and it capable of repelling almost any incoming enemy attacks. * '''Water Shell Trap (Unnamed): '''Tu-Chi traps her opponent in a shell of water trapping him or her. She then either attacks the target when it's trapped inside or she moves the shell to another location so she can avoid innocent bystanders. * '''Water Wings (Unnamed): '''Tu-Chi sprouts a pair of water wings on her back giving her the ability to fly. The wings can propel her at high speeds as help her avoid attacks and act as a method of transportation. It also bears some similarities with Aera. * '''Water Healing Spell (Unnamed): '''By using her water magic, Tu Chi can use this spell to heal injuries almost instantly. She can even use the spell to heal her own injuries making her somewhat tricky to defeat in battle. When someone gets injured or Tu-Chi is injured herself, one single touch can heal the wound almost instantly. She is shown using this spell when Finn was injured in battle. She simply placed a hand on wound and then cloaked it in water and after a few seconds it was healed. However that is only limited to physical injuries such as burns, bruises or wounds. As far as fatigue goes, the spell doesn't have the power to do so. In addition, if the caster doesn't have proper control over their magic or is inexperienced with this spell, it will take longer than expected making the caster a target for attack. * '''Aqua Sense: '''One of Tu-Chi's special techniques. This spell allows her to sense the water as well as the magic power within her target. Tu-Chi closes her eyes and then focuses all around her. In her mind, she can see mysterious blue shapes. These represent the water and magic power within a person's or animal's body. This can also be extended and also more powerful if there is a body of water in the area like a river or a lake. This can be used in a variety of ways by either using this spell to sense where an enemy, where an ally is located, or to determine a mage's level of magic. Tu Chi is first shown using this to sense an unknown enemy making it's way towards Osia. '''Gravity Magic: '''Tu-Chi has also been able to use Gravity Magic, manipulating the gravity within a targeted area by either increasing or decreasing the gravity. She utilizes this magic to train Willy using it to increase his own gravity to gain strength. '''Naginata Mastery: Tu-Chi is a master of the (a pole with a curved blade at the tip) which is also her signature weapon. Her style of fighting while using it varies between using fluid spear techniques, to defend, or using the weapon with raw power. Weaponry: Tu-Chi is also excellent is using other bladed weapons, as she trains Finn in using a (A short single-edged sword) and Willy in using double swords. Teaching: '''She is a great teacher to those whom she trains. She teaches Finn and Willy not only to handle weapons, but also the water spell to generate their water weapons telling them that the spell chooses them not the other way around. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Tu-Chi has incredible reflexes. She demonstrates this by ability to dodge most of Finn's and Willy's attacks while training them. '''Master Sensor: '''Thanks to her Aqua Sense, Tu-Chi possess incredible skill of sensing magic. She can sense where her target is from over a few miles away. Trivia * In Vietnamese the 'tu' part in Tu-chi's name means beautiful while the 'chi' part means branch or will, spirit. * Tu Chi's image(s) are of Moto Asagi from the anime Brigadoon. Category:Mage Category:Leviadragon666 Category:Water Magic User Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Female